A Shifter's Test
by ShadowInTheDarknes
Summary: Suze is in trouble, but no one knows. Will Jesse realize in time to save her, or will Paul ruin everything? (Takes place before Twilight)
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own the Mediator series or any of the characters in it.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Suze's POV:

For once everything in my life seems to be going well. Jesse and I are finally together. If you want to get official, we've been together now for 2 weeks. I can't believe it!

I should have known though, that something this good could only lead to something bad.

I got home after school, and ran upstairs to see Jesse. I got there and he was just sitting there on the window seat, looking at me sadly.

I closed the door. "Jesse, is… everything ok?" I asked him.

"No Susannah, it's not." His eyes looked hurt, like he didn't want to hear what he was actually saying.

"What is it?" I asked him, not sure if I wanted to hear the answer.

"Susannah," He said taking a deep breath, "We can't do this anymore."

"Why not?" I asked, as my eyes started to fill up with tears. I really did hate crying around Jesse, I had a feeling about what he was going to say and I defiantly did not want to hear it.

"I can't put you through this anymore, querida." Yup, I knew it. Here it comes. "I see the way you and your friends talk. The way you can't tell them anything about me. I see the way it hurts you. You need to be with someone who is alive that can be with you wherever you go."

I tried to tell him that I didn't mind, but I couldn't speak. I started to cry even more as Jesse tried to hold me. I pushed him away and turned my back to him.

"Go away." I mumbled. And with that, he dematerialized.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Jesse's POV:

I didn't want to hurt her this much, but she needed to see that it can't be this way. I know that she will try to call me back to her, but I can't be with her.

I could feel myself start to cry now as I sat alone on the beach.

Alone, just like it should be.

I know what I'll do; I shall stay away from her. Forever. She must see that this is the way it must be. That there is no way that we could be together. No way…

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Suze's POV:

I can't believe he would just end it like that! I had to do something. I had to get out. Run.

I snuck out the window and called Adam. He was there in a couple of minutes, and I told him that I needed to go to a friend's house to work on a school project.

I think he believed me, but he kept eyeing me suspiciously, the whole way there.

We got there, and I thanked him. I told him I had a ride home. He still seemed suspicious, but agreed all the same.

I walked up to the door and knocked.

The door opened.

"Hello Paul, about those lessons…."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

There it is. I hope you guys like it. Don't worry it will defiantly get better.

hint hint… violence hehehe.

_Now you will look at the pretty button. Stare at it. You will feel yourself being compelled to click it. Do so. Then you will honestly review this story. At the end you will sign you name as Bob. Now I will snap my fingers and you will wake up and complete the task at hand, not stopping once._

snap


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I still do not own the Mediator series or any of its wonderful characters. Also, I got the idea of controlling other people with though from a book by Stephen King, Firestarter (great book, you all should read it).

Someone mentioned in one of the reviews that I didn't accept anonymous reviews and I feel stupid for asking this…… but…. uh… how do I change that??

Now on with Chapter2…

………………………………………………………………………………………….

Suze's POV:

"I knew you would come to me eventually." Paul said, smiling evilly. Is that even a word?? Well… it is now. We were sitting on a couch somewhere in the depths of his house, and he kept moving closer to me.

There was this little voice inside of me that was screaming: _You moron!!!! What were you thinking!!!!!_ _Why did you go to him!!!!! You know he is an evil bastard!!!!! _

Great, now even my voices hate me.

"You don't seem happy Suze. It's De Silva, isn't it??" Hit the nail on the head. I looked away from his eyes. Damn him. "I knew it. Why does that cowboy always have to ruin my moments with you?!!"

I was glad this was annoying him as much as it was. "For your information, we are no longer together." I said coldly. Paul's malignant smile returned to his face.

"Oh…" he said, "Now I get it. Mr. De Silva breaks up with you and in pure rage, you want to spite him. So, you come to me." That seemed about right, but I was so not telling him that. "I'm beginning to like this position a little more."

Uh oh. That was not what I meant.

"Let me comfort you." He said, as he began to move closer and closer to me. This was not good. I was so not in the mood for his crap today.

I pulled away from him and slapped him. Hard.

Paul stared at me shocked. "No," I lied, "I came here because you told me you could teach me more about being a shifter."

"Oh." Paul said, sounding disappointed. "So, were do you want to begin."

I actually thought about this for a moment. "Why don't you tell me about him?" I said pointing Biker Bob, who was standing at the door.

"Oh," Paul said, sounding pleased, "He is bound to serve me. Forever." And there was the malignant smile again.

"What do you mean…. forever?"

"It's one of our many powers. Ghosts are at our mercy. We can compel them to do anything." He looked at me as to say:_ Haha, I'm smarter than you. Haha._

He continued, "All you have to do is ask them. And add that to a little forceful thinking to it and there you have it."

I was still confused. "What do you mean by forceful thinking?"

He still had that, I'm better that you look, on his face. "You need to know that it is going to happen in every part of you. You need to concentrate on the ghost doing what it is you ask of them. You force the thought towards the ghost." I hated the way he made it sound easy. To me it sounded like a lot of work.

"Ya know what," He said, "You wait here. I have the perfect ghost you can try it on."

He started to get up and leave. Part of me was happy he was leaving. The other part was thinking, great now I'm going to have to do this "thinking" thing.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Now all you lovely people will review for me.

Pleazzz.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters that you recognize. They are all owned by Meg Cabot.

For anyone is worrying, don't worry, there will be more Jesse later.

Now, I present to you Chapter 3….

……………………………………………………………………………………………....

Suze's POV:

I sat there for what seemed like hours. Well, at least I had time to actually realize what I was doing.

I was at Paul's house. By myself. At Paul's house. All alone.

Damn.

I think he forgot about me here. Wait, that wouldn't happen. He is after all Paul. So, in that case, were the hell was he!!??

I finally saw the doorknob turn, and Paul came into the room.

"Where the hell have you been?!" I snapped at him.

"Whoa, whoa, calm down. There were a few… complications… in my plans." He replied in a mellow tone. It was at this point that I realized that Paul was being very cryptic today. Why hadn't I noticed that before? Whenever he's this cryptic, he's up to something evil. Damn.

"So you just want me to try this controlling minds thing now. But, what if it doesn't work?" I just really didn't want to try. I had a feeling I was going to suck at it, just like everything else. And I didn't need Paul having another thing to bug me about.

"I already told you, it's not that hard. I have a… friend of mine waiting outside." There it was again. That evil crypticness of his. "When she comes in just ask her to go answer the phone."

"But why-"

"That's the point. A ghost would never answer the phone and it won't even be ringing. That's how we'll know you succeeded."

Oh.

"So, let's try it then." I said in a very bland tone.

"Okay." He said. And there it was, that evil smile again. Annoying freak.

As I stood up, he turned around and walked out the door. Then the ghost materialized in front of me. She looked about my age, and an inch or two shorter. She was skinny and didn't look strong at all. Her hair was cut short at her shoulders and was a very thin jet black Her eyes were the same ice blue that Paul's were, but they were definitely not related, since this girl looked somewhat Chinese.

"Hi." She said, "I'm Jade. Jade Ridell"

"Hi Jade," I said, "I'm Suze." I figured I'd get right to the point. "Hey, could you go answer the phone for me?"

I tried, I really tried. She stood there taking it in, and I thought it might be working.

She looked thoughtfully at me and the plainly stated, "No."

With that she raised her hands, and sent me flying across the room and into the wall. Damn, so that's Paul's game. The weird part was, though, that she didn't push me physically. No, she shoved me telekinetically.

I stood up and looked her in the eyes. She really didn't seem like the violent type. Or for that matter, the powerful type.

I gasped with realization, as she attacked again.


	4. Chapter 4

So, so, so, so, so, so sorry for taking so long. Really… I am.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Jesse's POV:

"You did the right thing." I could hear Father Dominic saying. For once though, I wasn't really paying attention. I was staring off into space, thinking sadly about Susannah. I would have to forget her. I couldn't bear to burden her anymore. She deserves better.

I had come to Father Dominic to tell him that I would be leaving Carmel. I had told him that even staying here, in the rectory, was too close. Susannah would come back to me.

I had to leave. For good.

"Jesse." Father Dominic said, obviously, not for the first time.

I looked at him, "Yes."

"As I was saying, this is a good thing that your doing. You're helping Susannah in a way that she doesn't know. Do you know where you are going?"

"I not sure exactly, I think I'll just head south. I don't plan on going to far though. I really don't want to leave her all alone."

"That's your choice. But, you shouldn't go back to her."

"Yes." I said, my mind starting to drift again. "I think I'll go now, Father."

"Okay. Just know that you are always welcome here."

"Yes, thank you. For everything."

"Your very welcome, Jesse. Good bye."

"Good bye Father." And with that, I got up and left.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Suze's POV:

I opened my eyes and all I saw was black.

Crap, what happened?

Remember… remember… remember…

Ooo.

That's right. Jade.

We were in the middle of fighting when she knocked me into the wall. I actually had begun to think that I had the upper hand. Sure, she had somehow managed to light the room on fire, but did that really mean I was loosing?

When I hit the wall I must have blacked out, cause I certainly would remember coming here.

I couldn't really see much, but I could tell one thing…

I certainly wasn't in Paul's house anymore, because where I was, was really damp.

And, it smelled like a cave. I really don't know any other way to put it. If you've been in a cave before, you know what I mean. Otherwise, well… it was cave-ish.

I was about to try to get up and find a way out of here when I realized another thing…

I was chained to the wall.

Now I think I can fill in the rest of the blanks in what happened. Paul. That bastard!

Then of course, as if on cue, Paul walked into the darkness. I couldn't exactly see him… but I knew it was him. I could _feel_ his smile creeping up me.

"Well, this is quite a predicament we have here." He said.

"You bastard! What the hell are you thinking!" I screamed at him, although he seamed not to have been affected at all.

"Now Suze, as you probably have noticed, you really aren't in the place to be yelling like that at me." That smug bastard! "I just came to make sure, Jade didn't kill you. She really did some damage to that room, didn't she? Well, now that I know you're okay, I'll leave the two of you alone."

Two?

(A/N: Once again... I'm soooooooo sorryI took so long)


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Writers block sucks. With this story I basically dug myself into a hole and it's taken me a while to figure a way back out again. So I apologize.

Disclaimer: Any characters you recognize belong to the amazing Meg Cabot

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Suze's POV:

"Hello?" I asked tentatively into the darkness. I couldn't help but be wary of whoever Paul had left me here with. God knows he isn't a nice person.

"Hello?" I called again, this time a bit louder.

"Hello?" A voice said, that could barely be described as a whisper. "Who's there?" The voice asked again a bit louder.

I normally don't answer voices that call to me in the darkness, but I was feeling pretty social at the moment. "I'm Suze" I said, "Who are you?"

"My name is Kailey." She said, as her voice drifted a bit closer. "I don't think you realize why you are here."

"Uhh…" Was my very diplomatic respose.

"Don't worry." She said, and I could now make out the outline of a person in front of me. "He did the same to me."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

A/N: I also apologize for the briefness, but time is of the essence and schoolwork is looming…


End file.
